Dolphy
Dolphy is a dolphin engine. Backstory A long time ago, Dolphy was like any regular dolphin, and he had a met and married his long loving wedded wife Isinia. And they had fun together, and Dolphy had created a dagger of pink pearl and was made very strong and sharp, and unbreakable. But then, one day a ship came over and some robots had capture Isinia! Dolphy put up a brave fight, but he was unable to save her, and completely heartbroken he swam away to shoreline in a attempt to commit suicide. However, once he was beached some people found him, and gave him a new body as a tank engine, and once there he meets Dile and they became friends, as Dolphy can understand his language. However, Dolphy couldn't be able to stay at the engine shop because of PTSD flashbacks, so he ran away. And while he does, he encountered Willy. Out of fear, she gets his dagger (because of Orca's love of eating dolphins) but Willy calls him down, and asks him what's the matter. Dolphy tells him that his wife is captured, and believes he's dead. Willy felt sorry for the dolphin, and helps him move on with his life and to snap out of his PTSD triggered sights. And as a result he was a trained gunner and dagger fighter, but then he left Willy and joined Hiatt Grey's engines. But when they join the Rebellion to fight the Empire, he promised himself not to touch his dagger again. Bio Personality Dolphy is cute and friendly like Willy. But he is also old, and when he arrived at Mr. Alex's railway to help Pete's cowcatcher trouble, the other engines find him very strange, and sometimes talked about him. And this made him sad, feeling he's left out. But Rachel is very rude whenever she sees him. Calling him "the fish train", this makes Dolphy go into his rage mode. But when Rachel had a terrible accident, Dolphy arrived at the rescue, and the other engines soon pay their respect to the former. And despite his age, he's a very strong engine and knows more about trucks than Knockout and handles them well then Pete. Physical Appearance Dolphy is a male dolphin with a gray colored body, a small light blue cowcatcher, with 6 leading wheels, 6 light gray driving wheels, and 3 sets of 4 wheel-ed swivel trucks with a red lamp resting on the buffer beam in the rear. Main Weaponry *M1 Carbine *Franchi SPAS-12 Shotgun (stockless) *Pink Pearl Bowie Knife *Ocean Blue Lightsaber Skills and Abilities Dolphin Physiology: Marksmanship: Force Skills: Lightsaber Combat: Knife Fighting: Martial Arts: Trivia * Gallery Dolphy with his rifle and shotgun.png|Dolphy (dual-wielding his M1 Carbine and SPAS-12 shotgun) Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dolphins Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Knifemen Category:Lightsabermen Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Trains Category:Husbands Category:Tragic Characters Category:Characters who lost loved ones Category:Characters with PTSD Category:Engines of the Hiatt Grey Railway Category:Hybrids Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Strong Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Widowed Characters Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Temperamental Characters